Deep Down
by FiriKatagiri
Summary: Ansem is suddenly regarded as a 'fiend', no longer a 'leader'. The Heartless have a new leader.. But who? This mysterious person is manipulating Trista's brain to make her say the worst things Ansem could fear.. Chap 5 Up! R&R!
1. Deep Down: Beginning

Deep Down  
  
A/N: I don't own Ansem, I don't own the song Deep Down, but I do the story- line and what it would be like from Ansem's point of view. I also own my character/myself. I'll give you a bit more background info.  
  
This lemon is based on a recent rp I had been in, and it got me pondering what it would be like to write from Ansem's point of view. The rp including me/my character, Trista, a young girl with amazing psychic abilities and ghost-sight. She can feel and hear what ghosts see, and has recently adopted a black cat named Ansem. Of course, Ansem, as she called him, is the real Ansem from Kingdom Hearts.  
  
In our rp, Trista eventually fell to hate Ansem after lying to her and poisoning her mind. Along with trying to destroy her friends, Trista and her two friends finally defeated Ansem and have led normal lives since. Of course, this all changes in a bit, ne? Also, when Trista comes to Destiny Islands (read it, dang it), this is where it starts to get it's rating.  
  
=============================  
  
Trista sat down at her computer, grinning slightly. Her hair was pulled up, twist a bit, and held by a huge hair clip. Eiffel 65 music blared from her stereo, and she began typing away at the random fic she had been creating. Today she wore a white blouse with black shorts.  
  
Eye-candy, that's what she was. Smiling, I observed her from the form I had taken. A kitty. Not even her expected me, the inncoent kitty, Ansem, to be something so cute and cuddly and something she loved to be what I really was. I watched her turn her head to me with a serene smile. I wished she'd smile like that for me in the regular way. When I was a person, a human, a being.. Like her.  
  
But her eyes were filled with. fear. It shook from her frame, douvered her very words, and her voice, more than often, mewed only to be shaken and stirred with fear and hatred for me. I hated that. I hated the fear, the hatred, the. natural. disgust she felt for me. No matter what, she would hate me. Hate me for what I did, when I only needed her for paradise.  
  
More often than enough, she'd rub my head, letting my paws, soft and furry, colored black, unlike my regular skin, touch hers. Holding onto her in any form was nice, just even her hand was a feeling that spread warmth through both of my 'bodies'.  
  
"Well, Ansem." The words made me look to her. "How about we go and get you something to eat?" Eat? What I wanted to eat was her. Lick her, taste her skin, her blood. Well, no, exclude her blood, I had already tasted it. And it tasted wonderful.  
  
Yet I hopped onto her shoulder as she went out into the kitchen. I pulled my ears back at the brother's blaring music. God, the man was 17. Grow up, would you?  
  
Trista pulled out some ice cream. Mewing slightly, I pretended his best not to leap at the treat. She would give it to me if I was good. Blue Bunny labels, heh, they made good fudge bars. Too bad I couldn't lick her lips clean.I felt my fur on his cheeks turn a red color, meaning my blush must have been bad if I felt this much of it burning in my cheeks. "Why..?" I thought to myself. "Why am I. thinking about these nasty thoughts.?"  
  
She had grabbed only one, in hopes her brother wouldn't notice, and scurried off with me. She ripped open the wrapper just as 'Deep Down' began to play on her play window.  
  
"Deep Down, Deep Down, da dee da da da doo da da.. Deep Down, Deep Down. Da de da dom. I wanna click, click to your heart.." The words slammed into me. Of course, I thought, I always wanted that sort of connection with Trista. I swished my long tail, purring at such a thought.  
  
Oh, to read her mind. That would be wonderful. Wonderful enough to screw around with her mind, and poison it even more. I didn't like poisoning such a beautifully crafted brain. Hell no. I loved her ways, so mysterious, even her emotions could catch me off guard.  
  
"A hyperlink into you. " The song blared out. I twitched my tail annoyedly. Being a cat didn't make feelings or annoyance go away, easily. I thanked whatever God there was for that.  
  
Yes, a hyperlink. Humans were funny, at times. But Trista, given her expressions, from angry to a look I could only call: "Tired with PMS", was the funniest of all. She didn't like pain, yet she loved to speak about how much pain should one go through until death.  
  
This was one reason I loved her so. Her mind was beautiful, figure smooth, although no one is perfect, I believe she is. I bat a paw at her hair, wondering what the beautiful emerald orbs held right now in emotions.  
  
To think I could transform right then and have to screw with her mind was tempting, but it was better to check her mood. Sure enough, she had a smile, but in her eyes, there was concern, dying and drowning in those colorful eyes. Damn myself. What the hell happened?  
  
Looking to her computer screen.. I couldn't believe it. Something.. What was that? The Heartless.. symbol..  
  
Blink. Stop. Rewind. WHAT?  
  
The Heartless?! Here?! Now?! No! I didn't need them ruining -my- little masqeurade, as long as Trista was happy.. But..  
  
Hell. There was no but.  
  
"A sexual browser, from here to the end. A news groove what on bond. Don't need a modem to connect to your mind.. No search engine to find you.. I wanna click, click on your heart.. A hyperlink to go inside you!.."  
  
Trista watched me, her eyes wide with fear. I stared so intently at the symbol.. Those stupid Heartless..But I never got another thought to leave my mind before the flash of black surrounded us both. It was grasping Trista, and I watched in fear and horror, as it crushed her arms to her sides, making a scream rip from her throat as I watched, helplessly. No.. Trista.. TRISTA-CHAN!  
  
The claws sunk deep into her fragile skin, ripping open wounds from the old months, letting her blood soak into the hellish beast it was. I leapt forward, biting the arm, teeth sinking deep into the black hellspawn.. How dare they! Hurting my Trista! I didn't hear the rest of the song, nor Trista's voice. I heard only what blind rage and rule over the Heartless told me to do: to transport us both to the islands where Riku and Sora, the Keyblade masters resided.  
  
The black mist that had surrounded us faded away, leaving me only time to slowly morph back into my original form as I grasped to Trista tightly, pulling her close. And then our forms began to edge and fade, disappearing into the folds of teleportation..  
  
I don't think I remember this.. I was falling, clutching Trista, breathing hard, black blood dribbling from my mouth.  
  
"I'm.. so sorry, Trista." I murmured, leaning her head up, and before we fell into the ocean's waiting mouth, our lips pushed together into the blissful warm embrace I'd been waiting half my life for. The waves thrashed against our bodies, spreading the wounds she had even more, blood seeping into the waters.. Trista may not have recovered from the shock of Heartless, but I had to get her out of the water quickly. Blood in these waters were dangerous, so, when I finally swam into shore, I layed her down, wrapping my coat tightly about her bleeding wounds.  
  
I stroked her face, cooing her name. I didn't want her to die. Oh, God, no. If you're dead, Trista-chan.. Her eyes began to flutter open, droplets of water kissing her eyelashes and face, making them seem like tears as she slowly reconized her surroundings.  
  
Thank God she was alright. I would have died with her if she weren't alive. I loved her too much to let her go..  
  
Deep down somewhere, I felt anger. Anger and hatred that began burning from my heart and over flowed any other emotion, the Heartless would all pay. But now, I had to get her somewhere. Somewhere safe. I quickly grasped her warm, yet bleeding body and made sure her head didn't roll, both arms wrapping securely about the body of the girl.  
  
A smile was painted onto my lips. Who would think the big, bad wolf, me, Ansem, would be carrying cute Little Red Riding Hood..  
  
My feet deepened a foot print into the sands as I walked towards the stairs, long violet hair swishing as the cool breeze carressd by cheek, making the water even colder. I scowled, such stuff were trivial, but I had no choice but to bear such annoying things.  
  
When I finally managed to enter the small cave, I picked up her body, seeing that now she was asleep. She hadn't said a thing, nothing to the man whom she hated with every fiber in her body. Absolutely nothing. I set her down, letting her lie asleep near the rocks.  
  
But something in me sensed the arrival of two competetant people I didn't feel like talking to right now - Riku and Sora.  
  
Hell.. Both of the boys were annoying. They seemed to have been chatting aminatedly when they were getting into the cave's entrnace, and by that time, I had transformed back into the body I belonged to. A cat's.  
  
I sat on top of crest of the Heartless. A symbol I now despised, with great surprise to myself. But that didn't matter. Really, it didn't.  
  
I waited for the boys to finish whatever the hell was going on before mewing meekly. I heard their footsteps get closer, as they might have ben curious to what the noise was. I mewed again, curling up on Trista's torso, and then pretended to try and sleep.  
  
"Riku!" Sora's bouncy and cheery voice made me pull back my ears in damn agitation. I hated that voice. So cheerful, bubbly - like a blonde's. I wish at some point I was a tiger so I could bite the damn boy's head off. I listened carefully, hearing their footsteps stop at the point where Trista was.  
  
Riku's voice was smooth, almost observing the sleeping girl and the cat that I was supposed to be. "Let's see.. A girl and a cat. Well, Sora, I don't see Ansem, but I see a girl and a cat." I imagined Sora was frowning deeply at the boy. A smiled in my thoughts. Yes, Sora, frown all you want. But I want one of you to take her into your care. Come on, opportunies like this...  
  
"Gee, Riku, opportunities like this don't come often. Come on! Let's get her and the cat to my place. Mom would be really pleased." Sora said in a sing-song voice. Although I would I have been surpised, Riku said nothing. I felt two hands pick my lithe cat form up, and I opened my eyes, watching as Riku wrapped his arms about Trista. A twinge of jealousy spread through my cat body, but I calmed down. It was nessesary for my survival, and for hers.  
  
It was quite sometime before we arrived in what was Sora's house, his mother starting to freak out at how such a poor child could be hurt like this. But both boys knew it had to be a Heartless. The woman began fussing with my Trista..  
  
What? MY Trista? It's not like I owned her or anything. She doesn't love me.. Or does she? I dropped my thoughts to watch.  
  
I watched curiously from their counters as Sora's mother bandaged Trista, waking her up in the process. I almost heard the muffled cry, but it was drowned out by the thre cheers of Sora and his mother. I watched Trista's face, seeing it be bewildered in confusion or maybe even happiness, but I knew right then that she was now an adopted family member.  
  
I jumped from the counter and decided to go explore the place. I found an empty room, filled with many things Trista ould love to have in her room, not too girly, not too tomboy-like, just pefect.  
  
"Deep Down, Deep Down." The words spun in my head, twitching, I curled up to the bed and fell into a deep slumber, exhausted.  
  
I had no idea how long I had slept. But by now, when I had awakened of course, I saw Trista walking in, wearing not only coat but the outfit she had worn back where we had originally been. It was stained with blood, but she smiled to me.  
  
Easing herself down, she picked me up with a smile and rubbed her nose against mine. It was almost like kissing.. As she set me down in her lap, she began to scratch an itch behind my ears, telling me something, although she thought I wouldn't listen or understand.  
  
"Ansem.. have you ever felt like you've fallen in love with your own nightmare?" She asked. I didn't expect to ask this. I looked straight up to her. Our eyes met and locked. Something inside me wondered why she was blushig so heavily. "I. I want to see Ansem again. That's why I named you after him. I think he'd be a nice, kind, gentle man if he only knew how to be like that."  
  
If I only knew how to be like that?! Trista.. You think I'm a murderer? I killed that lying bitch for a reason! She was hurting you! She LIED to you! Led you down a path in hell! I had to kill her. The bitch had to die. For you.. It was all for you..  
  
I remember the scene now. Trista standing there, eyes wide in horror as I stood over Tori's body, blood splattered and covering almost everything. I was licking my gloves clean as tears began to emerge into her eyes. Her voice was cracking. "T-Tori...?" She muttered, trying hard not to let the truth sink in. I was merciless then.  
  
I was filled with a never-dying lust, just to hold Trista at my mercy, to feel her emotions, touch her face with the blood of a friend, it made me pleased. Tori had served well for a spy, but that bitch was going to let out the secret. I should have killed her long before.  
  
I had laughed. Cruelly, I now realize. Trista never wanted her friend to die, she wanted her friend to live.. But what I said must have made her hate me more.. "She was god and useful, Trista. Even her blood is exactly like her.. Lying, disgusting, the bitch was supposed to die.."  
  
Those eyes. When I stared so calmly into them, they were filled with rejection. She rejected me, hated me, and yet. She loved me. She watched in such beautiful anger that racked her body as I licked my hands clean, my red eyes glowing slightly in unmistakeable pleasure of destroying what little Trista could have - besides me.  
  
Anything and everything Trista had built up for friends, I wanted to knock down. Often more than enough, I would watch her in the night as she woke up screaming out my name in horror. It was almost always along the lines of: "No, Ansem! STOP! DON'T KILL TORII!" or something similar.  
  
My body convulsed for a moment as I thought about it, and I flipped onto my back, batting my paws at her hands. I was stuck on her. My mind wouldn't leave the subject of her.  
  
.. Good. I didn't want her out of my sight. Her head turned from me, handsuddenly stopping her scratching. The mother of Sora stood there, holding out to her a small pamphlet. Trista gingerly took the pamphlet, while listening to the mother explain she had to go to the Island's High School, saying she neded aducation as well. She wouldn't argue.  
  
But I would. I didn't want her leaving this godforsaken house! The Heartless knew how to track me down. But the best thing in that school, as I over looked the pieces of paper, was 'Weapon Practice.' Although I wasn't confused about it, her new mother had checked all the regular subjects, this one, and art.  
  
Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I would be STUCK, home ALONE, while Trista would be at School in two days?!! What kind of idiot.. Oh, no, nevermind. I just sneak in through her backpack. Yes, always alternatives.  
  
The woman I loved smiled down to me, and then slowly laid down, and closed her eyes. I heard her breathing grow peaceful.. Peaceful and slow. I crawled off the bed, wiggling before I hopped down. I just hoped I could find something to do.  
  
My shape and form slowly transformed myself back, long violet hair swishing slightly. I wouldn't slip the coat off her. Just as I was about to step off, I felt something yank my hair. "Trista-" I turned, about to ay something, but stopped as I noticed she was sleeping, but clutching to my hair. I silently sighed. There was no way I could get angry at Trista, and well, I didn't want to wake her up, or pull out my hair. My only choice was to climb in next to her.  
  
I kicked off my boots, wrapping my arms about her, chin on her shoulder as my breathe tickled her ear. If only she were awake. I reached over, and turning her face towards mine. It felt like my heart beat had raised about four notches. Our lips became steadily closer until I felt them touch. They were warm and soft, making my head spin knowing if she woke up I'd be in deep trouble...  
  
Fortunately, I broke the soft kiss and laid my head back to her shoulder without waking hr up. Snuggling her body to mine, a finally closed my eyes and let the oblivion labeled sleep take me.  
  
My eyes fluttered opened at last when I saw Trista staring into my eyes with fear. "Trista. I." I began. But her shout made me stop: "Shut up!" She said, squirming from my grasp, only to cling to me in pain, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Relax," I hissed. The last thing I needed was her to be hurting right now. "Relax!" I whispered forcefully, hands grasping her into a gentle, unfamiliar embrace that I knew would send a shiver of excitement down her spine. If I had to be demanding, I would.  
  
"I want you to RELAX." I muttered, sitting up as I released her. The blush in her cheeks was from completely embarrassment. "It's enough you have to harass me." I said haughtily.  
  
"Harrass . you..?" She asked, staring at me. "Yes, harass me, you bitch!" I snarled, looking away from her. "You've beaten me, called me a bastard, slapped me, played with me, what ELSE do you think?! You've been harassing me and my emotions!"  
  
"I.. I never meant.." I turned to her as she sat up, trying to speak. I was extremely vexed.. The woman had no idea how much I needed her. ".. Really?" I said harshly, grasping her chin, jerking her violently to make or noses touch by the tip. "Then tell me..." I mumured, eyes going soft and lidded. "Why you always hated me."  
  
The look in her eyes was surprised, yet warm, and somewhat happy. "... I hated you.. Because of what you did.. You killed Tori... And then Dameon..." I never noticed, really, how far I took with that.  
  
Yes, I remember it now. She shrieked, trying to cluch Dameon to her as he wearily spoke out one last word before his humiliating death. "Trista." That was it. That was set me on the edge, made me vexed and angry. That voice made want to murder the boy.. And I had. 


	2. Deep Down: Death

Deep Down  
  
A/n: As before, don't own Ansem, own myself and the plot.  
  
I'll also note the song for each chapter changes, but the POV never does.. Kind of. I will also have it from Tista's point of veiw.  
  
This is VIOLENT in this one. Much blood and gore. Thank you for reading this, and for the reviews I got.. (Kurama-Freak, I owe you one ^^; ) I am getting this chapter done, and I would really love many reviews for this. This is a very scary lemon... I think. *grins* Read on.  
  
Def Leppard owns the rights to 'Pour Some Sugar On Me', not I. Okee? Okay. Thank you. Now, please, read?  
  
=================================  
  
Yes, Dameon died slow and long. His blood poured into the carpet, staining it as well. His blood trickled down the walls, sliding down and glimmering in the fading lights. Organs had been flung everywhere, all but his bleeding heart. "Yes, that's it." I hissed, eyes widening insanely.  
  
"Give me your remorse, your pain, your fear! Let me feed on it, my dear! Let it evenlope you. Let me drown in your emotions to make me even more powerful!"  
  
I watched Trista look up to me, shaking in hatred. "I hate you." Venom dripped from her voice, deepening her feelings, clenching her fists. I grited my teeth, glaring to her. "I hate you, you ruddy, ugly, disgusting, foul, lilly-livered, belly-flopping, heartless son of a BITCH!" She screamed. I watched, smirking. I eased my lithe form down into a black chair, licking my hands. A murmur only escaped my lips.  
  
~*~ Step inside, walk this way... You and me babe, hey, hey! ~*~  
  
She glared at me. "I'LL GET REVENGE!" She shrieked. She reached forward, grasping to the bloody knife. Bloody hell. I knew she was dangerous with those things. Never could you tell what would happen... Really...  
  
"Oh, dear. Darling..." I said. "Don't get your lovely apron dirty." I smirked, watching her shake with anger.. But I never noticed what was behind me A claw stabbed deep into my shoulder, and turned around with a growl. I reached forward and ripped the black and blue cat-girl from her attack.  
  
"Tsuki!" Trista had screamed.  
  
Of couse! Tsuki, ah, how I wanted to kill her. I had been pulling back my own sword to stab her through the gut when my blood splurted from my side. Trista was standing there, driving it deeper. "Let go of my friend!" She hissed, her eyes filled with a dark glow. Blood-lust.. It was beautiful. I don't deny it, she could hurt a man like fucking hell.  
  
"Fuck.." I muttered, dropping the over-grown feline specimen and disappearing into the haze of darkness, still bleeding.  
  
When I arrived in my black and red castle, covered in the insignia of the Heartless, I staggered into the Seer's room, well, not really staggered, I guess. Strutted was more of the word. I knew my wounds could heal from anything... Amazing, isn't it?  
  
As I stepped into the seer's room, he happened to be sitting, turning to me, although he was blind, those rose colored eyes told me my fortunes were either death or joy.  
  
Lovely... I may die from the person I want most. I sat quickly down, waving a hand at the perfumes and smells, glancing about the golden aztec chains, silks and scarfs, a large bed where the long clothed seer sat. He had long blue hair, covering his eyes only slightly, giving him the ghostly appearance of death himself. I amused myself with the idea... Yes, he was death for Dameon. He had told me I had to kill them both for Trista to fall into our trap.  
  
And how she had. The Seer tossed his bones, stones, and gems. They rolled off the bed, and onto the hard floor. He shook his head. Although blind, he was not stupid.  
  
"I am afraid, Sir Ansem," He began, shaking his head still. "That her fate is different then thee's. She has already fallen in love twixt many times... And she still carries the dark scar with them all within her. Thou must not anger her further. It would lead to her downfall and death. Depression marks her eyes, anger slips from her control... Thou shouldst be careful."  
  
I glanced to the bones, stones and gems. Walking over, and picked up an emerald stone, noticing beneathe the shines, I found writing in it.  
  
"And what does it say?" He asked me. I growled in agitation, spatting out the words: "You deem me strange, but I am even darker underneathe. Every heart beat is in darkness... All will die one day. Isn't that true? Do not hide behind your mind's lies..."  
  
The Seer had smiled. But when I looked into his eyes, they were a darker red and evil looking. "You must remind yourself... Love with her will be a rugged path. Disguise yourself into a deep, dark mind who has given already when the time comes. What you seek is where she lives. Thou shouldst walk in another form... A kitten, black and harmless."  
  
~*~ Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on! ~*~ (Trista's POV)  
  
He wrapped his arms about me, pulling me up. I felt his arms tighten about me, a small breath of contentment spreading from his mouth to my ears, making me shiver all over. I never knew how strong his really was. His hands roamed my body, doing nothing, and I felt him breathe shakily. "I never imagined..." He breathed, pale, cold lips touching my neck. "I'd be able to sit here.. And love you."  
  
My cheeks burnining already, I couldn't believe him. How long had he... "How long have I loved you?" He chuckled, soft breathe tickling my neck's sensitive skin as his tongue slipped out, running down my vein, and I know his eyes trailed down my body, somehow I knew his eyes had, before them, a feast of the female body.  
  
"I've fallen in love many times." Ansem continued. "But each broke my heart. My Seer told me there was only one for me... And that was you."  
  
My blood chilled like ice at these words. I tried getting from his grasp. "You tried killing Tsuki..." I whispered. I never felt such a pain before that shot through my arm.  
  
His teeth sunk into my skin, growling lowly: "I will never kill anyone, as long as I have you, and you only. I don't need anyone else. Leave meand you -will- die!"  
  
I felt my own, warm, sticky hot blood running down my shoulder as Ansem began to lick it up, teasingly. His tongue gave me shivers, making me shake and moan at his touches.  
  
"You like it, don't you..." He mumured, his eyes glowing darkly. I watched him with fearful eyes, near tears.  
  
His hand reached up and wiped my tears away, nodding curtly. I turned to face him, and he smiled. I swore I'd never do this, but...  
  
Our lips touched, not just for a brief second, bu for a longer time. His weight pushed my form back onto the bed and I found he was, indeed, a good kisser. His tongue begged for entrance to my mouth, I couldn't deny him that- hell, I couldn't even move!  
  
His fingers ran through my hair, and I could feel his heart beat pick up as mine did. I was making out with my worst enemy, and my own true love.  
  
Bloody hell... I must have been tired. I barely remembered what had happened next. I remember only the pain of feeling like Ansem was going to cut off my air supply.  
  
After each kiss, he would, tenderly, caress my hair, stroking my cheek and whispered sweet nothings to me. When I fell asleep, I would only remember those nothings. They meant the world to me- and to him.  
  
~*~ Livin' like a lover with a radar phone.. ~*~  
  
(Ansem's POV)  
  
I watched her fall asleep. Finally. I smiled to her. Yes, something like this was never seen to me. I was rarely in such a good mood. But... We were in love. In the name of love, I would have called her an angel... Hell, she is an angel.  
  
I sat up, watching her peaceful sleep. I turned my head as footsteps walked warily to the door. The door creeked open...  
  
And I sat there, staring to Sora as a small black kitten. "What're you doin', Ansem?" Sora said, picking me up. "Let's let Trista-chan sleep."  
  
~*~ Pour some sugar on meeeeeeeaaaah! ~*~  
  
"Crazy..." Riku muttered. I heard him, and felt him watching me as I sat down and opened a book up. I had never known this house of Riku's was huge - and interesting. I was reading a story entitled: "Dragon's Kiss."  
  
An excerpt was this:  
  
' "No, John... Stay away!" Amy shrieked, holding her arms in front of her as the tall man watched with a grin, actually calm. "It's okay, Amy, my darling..." He purred, reaching forward to grasp her wrist. He had succeded, pulling her into a deep and tuantilizing kiss, lips locked in the throws of passion.'  
  
Such graphic things were new to me. Heh... I wondered if Trista knew I could, stretching, I curled up into the soft carpet and dozed off into slumberland. 


	3. Deep Down: The Seer's Prophet

Deep Down  
  
Winter's Bells  
  
A/n: A new chapter. Lovely.. I've been thinking about this one for a long, long, long while. (A few days, in fact!) I don't need a poll, but I asked myself: Should Ansem visit his Seer again? What would the Seer say? Thus this chapter was made. I am so sorry it's so short. (Two to-three pages in Word. u.u; the first chapter was five pages long. O.o;; )  
  
=============================  
  
I felt his aura before he even stepped in through the door. Sora and Riku had dozed off on the couch, after, probably playing video games all night. My seer had arrived.  
  
"My lord," He whispered, knealing down before me. My lithe cat form slowly rose up, and then a shudder that felt like a tingling and reminaing flash of emotion washed over me as my long light violet hair fell to floor as a Isat in front of him, somehow raised above the floor.  
  
"Ah, yes, Emerath," I replied, rubbing my chin. "My Seer, throw thy bones." He did as he was bidden, the bones rattling slightly, the gems rolings as the stones rolled only twice before stopping. Emerath grinned. "The fates have undoubtly blessed you. She is yours, correct?"  
  
As I nodded, I watch him cast the bonnes once more. He pointed to four bones, shapped a rather large heart. Three gems lay in the middle. The black obsidian stone was carving into a cat, respresenting, I guess, myself. The deep red one was Trista's. I could tell because of the paw. It was a wolf's. The last was a mystery- it was shaped like a Wizard's hat.  
  
"These represent a love triangle." The Seer Emerath said aloud. Emerath gatered the other, but left the heart and the gems where they were. He smiled grimly. "You must defeat the one whose soul responds to this stone. Give the beautiful paw carving to Trista, in a necklace. Tell her never to give it up..."  
  
I just nodded. Great. Wonderful. Lovely. Spiffy. Amazing. SHIT. Why the hell was I stuck on this?! Trista shouldn't fall in love with anyboyd else and-- Hell, there was no and. I wouldn't let anyone steal her from me.  
  
~*~ Winter Bells are ringing softly, my sweet Darling.. ~*~  
  
I left the house in my normal, human form, steping into the sads as the dawn approached, the sun's reds, blues, and loftily placed greys breaking the old night's touch. I felt warm inside. And when I phased throuhg the door and into Trista's room, I could not help but smile as she sat up, looking to me curiously.  
  
"Darling," I said aloud, walking to her, and before she could say a thing, I placed the carved stone about her neck, making sure the choke fit her so she could breathe, chew and swallow. I leaned forward, presing my lips into hers with a smile, but before breaking the tender kiss, I stroked her cheek. As our soft lips parted, I could feel her emotions over flow, and well up inside me. It was still early for most. Tonight, I knew, love would be alive and well.  
  
She wraped her arms about me, a soft whimper leaving her throat as I pulled into my lap, cooing out reassurance, stroking her hair as she lay against me, being rocked and soothed, her eyelids beginning to slowly flicker.  
  
I lived for times like these.  
  
She was asleep, and I cotiued rocking er. I never cared even anone would find me with my darling Trista. What mattered was that she was happy. Happy and with me.  
  
I heard slow fot steps, and Emerath appeared, uppwraing his blind-folds that had been there. He stood there, watching Trista, his eyes glowing in a mysterious ways. That was something very, very odd about my Seer. I was wondering why he looked that way...  
  
Trista was giggling in her sleep, smiling and purring. I rocked her back and forth, smiling... The Seer grinned, muttering to me: "The boys are resting... But for now, I must know, what do you plan on doing with her?" A spark glowed in those eyes. "Will you marry her?"  
  
"Of course!" I murmured. "I love her, I never want to lose her against anybody." I cuddled her body to mine, flexable musclestightening and pulling as I began to hold her protectively, eyes glazing over with a raw sort of hatred that demanded no one would touch what was rightfully mine...  
  
If anybody did, they would be DEAD before dawn. 


	4. Deep Down: Get Up

Deep Down  
  
Get Up  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this chapter. Long and hard, have I been thinking. Yes, I know, I sounded like Yoda. Anyway, it's caleld Get Up basically because of a new element I'm adding in. There's some answers I'd like to give out:  
  
Kurama-Freak: Ansem? Protective? That's like barely anything. In other stuff I've written, the male's more protective than Ansem is right now... But... It makes some sense. Ansem's in love, he doesn't want her to leave, and so... yeah, you get the picture.  
  
I listened to about forty different songs writing this chapter... So if there are snippets from other songs, don't blame me. I don't own them... Most will be Misery by the Moffats, I think, I don't remember. But it sounded good for what I planned to have in on this chapter!  
  
=============================  
  
Emerath watched me, his eyes glowing as I felt his energy surround him. "I will see you soon, Lord Ansem." He murmured. His hands waved, tossing his bones, gems and stones. They began to erode, and fade. And he did as well...  
  
I snarled, unwittingly waking Trista up. She looked into my eyes, slightly scared. I lenaed her up to me, our lips once more touching as our arms wrapped tight to one another, sharing fervered and hungry kisses that made me want more. More than I knew I could have. I shrugged the feeling off, letting myself into her mouth, my tongue slowly running, kinkily, across her teeth, then to the roof of her mouth. Our saliva mingled together, both of us never noticing, nor caring I guessed, if we wee seen.  
  
My hands slipped up her shirt, and I had realized our skins were in bodily contact. My gloves had lain forgotten. I used my warmth to touch that icey- cold skin, deepning within each kiss. Our lips were locked, passions firing themselves into the single, new, and brightly loving kiss that warmed both our souls.  
  
I grasped the clasp of her bra, knowing she may want to stop me. Nothing happened, and our lips parted. She whispered to me, softly, but carefully. I knew she had slowly chosen her words. "Ansem... I don't think it would be right... But... In love..." She trailed off. I just smiled...  
  
"In love," I responded, giving her lips and teasing kiss, "lovers do /that/ sort of activity." Her cheeks went crimson. That didn't stop me from removing her shirt, nuzzling my cheek against the bare shoulders and arms of her body. "You're beautiful," I whispered. My hands touched her skin, and a heard a small moan that emitted from her lips. I bit softly on her neck, closing my eyes. "I wish to only make you mine," I murmured.  
  
My hands had already begun to remove what little was left. Those plain blakc shorts fell, and I was gently pricking her skin with my 'fangs', wondering what thoughts fell into her mind. I allowed myself to shudder in excitement. Her lithe body was held close, while I stared up, grinning wolfishly to her. She was cute, blushing so darkly, although only the faint light of the door cracks shone into the room.  
  
It was always dark at night. I lifted her from the bed, wrapping my arms about her securely. I hd no intention that tonight I'd take anything from her- no, not her innocence, not right away... I bit my lip, and she leaned over, snuggling into my arms. I looked down to her, softly smiling as my eyes twinkled in happiness. Our lips once again touched. Our breathe froze in our lungs, and then I felt it.  
  
The shiver of expecting death. The grim reaper had arrived... In the body of a boy named Sora.  
  
~*~I cry myself to sleep again, tonight... 'Cause I cannot hold you tight..~*~  
  
(Sora's POV)  
  
I watched as Ansem broke the kiss. My new sister, Trista, was completely naked, lying in his arms. Ansem's face shone like a beacon... A beacon for death.. I watched as my sister shook in trembling fear, I know not why. But then the splurt of blood made her eyes widen. Ansem's breathe was inhaled sharply, and I smiled in satisfaction.  
  
But then I saw it. Ansem's angered face. His eyes turned red, and his mouth mouthed the words in a savage sort of hatred. "How dare you.." His voice roared into my mind. I was slammed backwards as the force I knew as the Heartless threw me against the door, making a groan escape my lips.  
  
And then, I heard the scream.  
  
You bastard, Ansem! I leapt up to scream that, but then I saw Trista reaching for me.. Her eyes were wide with shock, fear, and... want. She needed my help! But as I ran into the portal hand reaching for hers, I was snapped back. Riku was pulling me back. "Riku!" I snarled. "Let me go!" I jerked around to face him.  
  
"Let her go, Sora," Riku said coldly. "Ansem's not kidnapping her without a good reason... He wants you dead." I shook my head crossly. "No, RIKU! He's going to rape Trista! She's my sister! I can't let him do that, no way!"  
  
Riku went silent. He knew I was right. Ansem was going to rape Trista.. Rape her and use her, like a little toy... I growled deep down in my throat, my heart bursting with anger. I grabbed Riku's wrist, snarling. "Then let's go!" I muttered, yanking Riku into the portal.  
  
In a rush of cold, we fell onto the platform of what was, and felt like, hard, ancient stone. Standing up, Riku staggered to the edge, and then looked down. "It's just bottomless from here, Sora." He said. Biting my lip, I looked around for Ansem... But then I noticed this place was furnished with ancient carvings, delicately and deliberately placed with the utmost care. Ruins of a dead civilization... Something my eyes and brain didn't like clicking. I was in a tomb. A tomb that had a bottomless pit.  
  
Good mothers of monkeys. I'm dead. Screwed. Going to die. Will fall from the platform. Whatever will happen! I didn't like living times like these, oh no, no I did not.  
  
~*~ I wish I could see you again tomorrow..~*~  
  
I never expected to see this. Ansem was standing there, long flowing hair now bunched up into a neat ponytail. In his hands, he held a black-hilted sword, the steel glinting from the dried blood that hardened onto it's features. The whole thing made me shiver. Ansem spoke, and his voice was like ice, cold and hard. "What do you want? My dear Trista back, I suppose? Then pick up that sword and fight me, boy."  
  
I grasped the sheathed sword to my right, noticing it for the first time. Suddenly I felt as if a warmth flooded through me. I slid the sleek blade from it's covers, and my eyes glinted in a frosty, wriggling way that meant I'd fight to the death.  
  
Our feet moved with scratches on the old stone, and suddenly it began. We rushed headlong at one another, Ansem raising his sword to slice a wound into my side. I had barely any time to block it, thanking God for both my brain and luck. The glint of steel was one I saw from behind, and twisting about, I threw up my sword, letting the deafening cling of sword clashing against another ring in my ears as we began to parry and thrust, throwing blows to one another with accurate speed. But we were matched evenly.  
  
His body shook with unseen rage, although I wondered why we had stepped back from each other. Then our feet took flight and the swords clanged against each other. The sweat of exhaustion and anger was quickly swept from my brow as I let out a low kick, making Ansem stumbles backwards.  
  
But he fell. I couldn't stab him, he just fell. Right into a fucking transportation portal. Damn it all.  
  
~*~ So you could take all this sorrow, sorrow.~*~  
  
(Ansem's POV)  
  
I fell, almost like time was slowing down. Then the thump of the floor of my Seer's room told me I was still alive. I felt warm hands touch my cold- bitten face, and I looked up to see my dear Trista asking me if I were alright. Her image was blurred, almost as if I were fainting. A smile crept up my lips.  
  
I remember feeling her rock me back and forth, her arms cradling me. Emerath was speaking - I couldn't hear his voice - it was all drowned out as I fell deep into the vast world f unconciousness.  
  
I awoke to the sound of shifting. When my eyes slyly opened to slits, I made sure to know who was in the room and if I wanted them to be in there. Only Trista was there. She was wearing a long dress, the design very roman- like. I can barely describe it. It folds gingerly about her hips, the long silken arm straps were sewn into a leather like material, and she was sitting on a bench. The dress was a light blue, flowing down to her ankles, and I saw she was wearing the greek-styled sandals. Her hair had been bunched up once more, but chopsticks had been set through them.  
  
A goddess. I slowly sat up, smiling as I held out my arms to her. She rose, not quickly, but slowly, before embracing me. I purred softly, nuzzling her neck with my cheek, feeling her heart beat pick up. I never wanted her to leave me again.  
  
My tongue slid out, and I heard a moan as I edged it along the collar bone. Her hands gripped tightly to me, and I heard her breathing grow shaky. "You like it," I muttered with a hint of teasing into her ear. "Oh, Ansem..." She whined, calling out my name in another moan. I loved living, knowing I could always do this. 


	5. Deep Down: Tidal of Emotions

Deep Down  
  
My Heart  
  
A/n: Okay, this is where the Lemon part comes in. x.x;; Beware of the lemon parts, as you'll see there are more in the chapters as we go along. Right? Right. I'm also introducing another character, the chapter's POV is all from Ansem's eyes this time. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My computer went into the fritz stage and school caught up with me!  
  
=============================  
  
I awoke the next morning with a big headache. I had no idea what had happened in the last few hours until it slapped me in the face. I lay there, remembering the hours of passionate embraces and hugs that made my skin go cold. I had never done that in my whole life, never the less, I had unconciously wanted it for so long. I rolled over to my side, breathing in the scent of lilacs from her hair. Trista was mine in every right. I had even fought Sora for that.  
  
I pulled her bare body close to mine. I remember what had happened very clearly..  
  
It all started when our lips touched. Then there came the teases, the dares, and then the surprise. She had dared me after a while, telling me that I wouldn't do such a thing as make passionate love, at which I blushed heavily. She is a confusing woman! How could I do that, knowing I'd get killed for it if anyone found out?  
  
My hands went down her arms, and when I felt her fingers, I held her hand tightly, burrying my head into her hair, breathing it in. I never wanted to leave this place, or her. I relaxed, snuggling her to me. I could hear her pulse in my ears, listening as her heart beat drummed in her chest.  
  
I untangled my fingers from hers, running my fingers through my own hair. I closed my eyes and lay back in the bed, my thoughts a messed up jumble of wants and desires. Something about this place made me wonder. I was always naturally curious. I sat up again, light violet hair sliding down my shoulders as I lay across Trista's sleeping form.  
  
I smiled deviously. Reaching over from the covers, I began to tickle her feet. The reaction I got was what I expected. Trista jolted awake, ready to slap me. She looked at me sourly with a frown, and I smiled up innocently at her.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" I chuckled, closing my eyes as I snuggled up to her. I closed my eyes, feeling her snuggle up to me, most likely trying to get warmth. Then I heard it. Those words that struck my heart and made me bleed inside.  
  
"Kill me.. Kill me, Ansem.." Her voice was woven with tears. "I shouldn't be here!" She whispered. "Please, if you love me.. Kill me!" I growled, pulling her closer, wrapping my arms tightly to her. "I love you," I said softly. "But I will not kill you."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid?" The deep bass voice whispered into my ear. "Are you afraid that she'll die by herself? Are you afraid someone will kill her? Because you can't protect her, can you.. You can't.. You won't be able to! You are nothing now, only a simple, weak creature.. The Heartless all hate you..."  
  
I clung now to Trista, tears coming openly from my cheeks. I wept because I knew that the voice was right. I could never protect her from the Heartless. She would be killed if I couldn't control them. I felt her hands wipe away my tears.  
  
"Shhhh. It's okay," I felt her warm hands brush against my tear-stained face. I opened my eyes to see her there, smiling kindly. "It's okay Ansem. I'm here now. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them hurt you. You know that."  
  
I smiled. Of course, maybe I was going delusional. I slid from her touch, teasingly resting my head against her stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Something wrong, or are you going to lie here all day?" I heard her ask. She gave me a playful push and I felt myself roll to the end of the bed. "Cheap trickery!" I said with a calm grin.  
  
"Cheap, eh?" Trista smiled back to me, and then slid from the covers of the bed and went to go take a bath. A frown drew up on my lips. "It's a shame," I called to her. "That you can't just stay in here with me!"  
  
"It's a shame you forgot that I'm not sleeping all day!" She snapped back.  
  
I wondered how her mood changed when I remembered the fact most women seemed snappish if they didn't have a bath sooner or later.  
  
"The many things I've forgotten about women." I muttered. I sat down, pulling the covers about me. It wasn't until I was falling back asleep that my covers were pulled back and I curled up in annoyance. "Get UP!" Trista said. "You need a bath!"  
  
"I'd rather lie here all day and snooze." I began, reaching forward and pulling her into my lap. "Or lie here all day with you."  
  
Blushing furiously, I watched Trista struggle to get out of my grasp. I gripped tighter to her. "I don't think so," I purred. Leaning up, our lips touched softly. I was not ready to be defeated by my own woman yet. She would rule over me only If I'd submit. And that I would never do.  
  
"Ansem," She whispered, breaking the soft kiss, blushing heavily. She shifted her position, now sitting on my thigh. I wrapped an arm about her as I licked the sensitive spot on her skin. "Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" The voice hissed into my ear. "Let go of her, sleaze. She doesn't love you. She hates your guts, everyone does!"  
  
I ignored the voice, something better was here than to listen to idle worries, whispers or insults. I cradled Trista to me, sighing softly as I ran a finger lightly down her spine. "E-Eh?!" 


End file.
